lanielandfandomcom-20200215-history
Valeriya Khalturina
Biography Basic History Valeriya Khalturina was born on December 9th, 1996 in Novosibirsk, Russia to Vladimir Khalturin, a weapons developer, and Anya Khalturina, a former gangster. She spent most of her childhood playing with and building guns and tech with her father (whICH IS WHERE SHE GOT THE WHOLE THING FROM WOWOWOW). She was a competitive figure skater and placed 6th at the World Juniors at age 15. Her mother died in a car accident when she was 12. Val was homeschooled by her father after her mother's death. She moved to New York City with her father at 18. Her father passed away that same year. Soon after, she began attending AVENGERS ACADEMY WOWOWOWOWOW. Later, at 20 years old, she took up Intel at SHIELD. She was called upon to build a cyborg papi, so she built her metal fighty fighty gun son, Orion, using bits from old Samsung computers and guns laying around, and a human meat vessel that would have been dead if not for the project. She upgrades him weekly and is, in general, his caretaker. Val has done the same to another cyborg child (called Cygnus), but for her personal use. Power Development Val done got cut by some Venom dude during a fight. Now she's a host for the Venom Symbiote. Abilities Val can control most tech and access all SHIELD files with her souped-up cell phone. With her phone, she can also call Orion to her aid and access his settings and capabilities. She also has a datajack in her temple, so she can mentally enter any TV, phone, computer, etc. As a normal person, she is substantially stronger and faster than the average-built American, able to carry up to 100 pounds and can run a mile in 10 minutes. Val is currently a host for the Venom Symbiote, albeit only a recent host. She only turns into She-Venom under drastic circumstances. Most of the time she relies on technology. But while She-Venom, Val is pretty much Spider-Man. You know what Spider-Man is, right? Val can make webs, adhere to surfaces, and has superhuman speed, piano virtuoso tendrils and superhuman strength. As Venom, Val is highly resistant to injury. Physical Appearance Val stands at 6'4, and weighs 194 lbs. She has muscular build (but not beefcake muscular!). She keeps in shape well, since she still figure skates, for funsies and for public performances, occasionally. Her hair goes down to the horizontal centre of her back and is brown with some spicy blonde tips. Val's eyes are grey and her skin is white and paler than most people, but not, like, sickly vampire pale. She usually wears glasses, but wears contacts when she skates. On both of her ears, Val has normal ear piercings, but she got bored so she kinda just got an industrial piercing done on her left ear. Her face is pointed, like a fancy high-fashion model's face. She has an average bust-size. She is attractive enough for her to be able to model on the side for some extra cash (she lowkey rich). Personality Val is very motherly and caring in character. She enjoys providing for others whether it be feeding them, loving them, or teaching aggressively at them. Although she’s mellowed out a lil bit, she used to be ill-mannered and ill-tempered, picking fights with... a lotta people. Most notably, Alex Rossen, though they’ve made up. Probably. She sometimes enjoys getting a good spook out of people. Val will occasionally sneak behind people and loom over them for a few seconds before making her presence known. Also she’s a dork bye Category:Marvel Theme